prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FPC07
is the 7th episode of Fresh Pretty Cure!, and also the 249th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Eas disguises herself as a girl named Setsuna and attempts to steal Love's Linkrun. But over time she starts bonding with her. Summary Eas informs Moebius about her plan to befriend Love. When she isn't paying attention she will steal her Linkrun from her. Moebius liked the plan so she changes into her human form and stands around to wait for Love, holding a hat to portray a look of innocence and use it to lure Love to her. Love tells her mom that she is going to go shopping and takes off. While doing so she happens to see the hat blowing down the street and quickly retrieves it. Setsuna thanks her before saying they met a really long time ago in the past. Love embraces her before inviting Setsuna to join her, and she agrees. As they walk she asks to see Love's Linkrun for a moment, but Kaoru suddenly shows up and distracts her, causing Setsuna to grow angry. Love asks if she's ever tried a donut before, and when Setsuna says she hasn't Love asks Kaoru to give her one. He hands her a donut and Love runs off to tend to Chiffon for a little after she starts to cry. Before Setsuna is able to get her hands on her Linkrun however, she returns, revealing she brought it with her. Inori and Miki also join them after revealing they had been waiting for Love to show up. Miki is frustrated but happens to note something suspicious about Setsuna. The four walk through the park as Love tells her friends that Setsuna is a fortune teller. This surprises Inori and Miki, given her young age. It's then Love asks her what she believes her Happiness is - but Setsuna struggles to think up an answer. The girls approach the Lucky Lottery event and it's revealed to be the last day for it. Love gets all hearts but she is asked to pick one of the clovers shown before her, which determines if she wins anything or not. Unable to decide, she allows Setsuna to pick, and this clover ends up winning them a clover necklace. Love is very happy with this but the girls get distracted when Westar appears with a Nakewameke. Setsuna then gets angry again and storms off. Transforming, the Cures start fighting it as everyone tries to flee. The Nakewamake is able to freeze time and does this to stop them. Setsuna, unaffected by it is able to keep running - but it incidentally hits her, causing her further annoyance as she falls over. The Cures fight the monster but it screws them up using its abilities. All three of them use their special abilities; Love Sunshine, Espoir Shower, and Healing Prayer but the Nakewameke is able to easily stop them. Having witnessed it attack Setsuna causes Peach to be highly angry, and she goes over how much fun they had that day. Her feelings for her new friend allows her to power up Love Sunshine and destroys the Nakewameke with ease. This surprises Setsuna as she watches. With everything back to normal, Love happily locates her and hands her the gem clover necklace they won from the Lottery. She decides to make her take it because she helped her win and she was sure it would make her happy. Setsuna takes off afterward. After she gets home, Setsuna returns to normal and observes the necklace. While she recalls the "fun" they had, she is happy to know that her plan has been working. Major Events *Eas is trying to steal Love's Linkrun for the first time. *Setsuna gets her Clover Necklace from Love. *Kaoru reveals he can talk to Tarte and knows of Chiffon; he does it because it isn't that big a deal to him. *The opening features scenes from Pretty Cure All Stars DX. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon Villains *Higashi Setsuna / Eas *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Moebius *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Kaoru *Momozono Ayumi *Chinen Miyuki *Reika and Nana Gallery :Main Page: FPC07/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!